SG1 Saves Christmas
by Dr. Maybe
Summary: It's exactly what it sounds like. SG1 saves Christmas from Ori foes. T is for the truth about Santa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine, or Your's, or 17th Century Chemist Robert Boyle's.

* * *

"Sir, we're engaging the sensor scan." The current pilot of Odyssey stated.

"Light her up." Major General Jack O'Neill stated.

"Carter?" He said, knowing the ship's communication system would allow her to hear him.

"Nothing yet sir." The dulcet tones of Colonel Dr. Samantha Carter rang back at him.

The Odyssey was scanning the North Pole using the new Asgard sensors. Dr. Rodney McKay had found some evidence of some sort of Ancient compound being there in Atlantis' Database, But so far they had found nothing, And if the Asgard's advanced sensors Couldn't find anything...

"Sir!" Carter's voice shouted from a speaker on his command chair.

"What is it Carter?"

"The sensor array is picking up several strange frequency emissions including a sub-harmonic field, and-"

"What?"

"A cloak, Sir."

* * *

AN: This travesty came to me after i ate an entire box of chocolate covered cherries, And I hope you like it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I Only own stargate in one of those alternate universes.

* * *

As SG-1 (And Generals Jack O'Neill & Hank Landry) Gathered around the Asgard Computer Core, Sam depressed a crystal. On the screen a Waveform could be seen.

"What is it Carter?" O'Neill asked.

"Well It's a cloak, sort of."

"Sort of?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's as if there is a acre of land that is Three Quarters of the way out of Phase."

"Three Quarters?" Cameron Mitchell asked.

"Yes, It's not quite all the way gone. In fact it's actually giving off a Ring Transporter signal."

"So, we use the rings, get in, find out what's inside, and ring out." Jack said.

"Jack? Are you coming with us?" Daniel Jackson Asked.

"Sure, with all luck i'll meet Santa." Jack said with a wink.

Everyone else rolled their eyes.

* * *

AN: Short Chapters means more updates! I hope y'all will R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, if i did the Asgard would have Ascended. I'll miss you Thor...

* * *

"Activating Rings." the on-duty major said.

Immediately Five Rings rose from the platform SG-1 (And General O'Neill) were standing on, And a burst of light erupted inside. After the light faded the Rings descended and S-G1 was gone.

* * *

_A dark room is lit up by the receiving rings and SG-1 Appear._

As they get their bearings, the whole room lights up.

"OK, Spread out." General O'Neill said.

As the team fanned out, each headed a different direction finding mostly empty space with the occasional Ancient computer screen.

20 Minutes later radio silence was broken.

"Daniel!" Jack shouted over the radio.

"What is it Jack?"

"Well, it's a stasis pod and some other stuff."

"And?"

"Theres a guy in it."

"Oh."

SG-1 Met up with General O'Neill, and took a look at the pod.

"Carter?" Jack Asked.

Sam pulled out her portable scanner.

"Well Sir there appears to be a time-dilation field around the pod, A powerful one."

"How powerful?" Mitchel asked.

"About a dilation factor of 1000 to 1" Sam replied.

"Meaning?" Vala asked.

"For every 1000 years out here, one passes inside the field." Sam explained.

"There appears to be Ancient writing written here Daniel Jackson." Teal'c stated.

Daniel read it and gasped.

"It says 'Here lies the giver Kringle, May he live forever.' "

Everyone was dumbfounded except of course Vala And Teal'c."

"Kringle? As in...?" Jack said with raised eyebrows.

"I Think so..." Daniel said slowly.

"What are you all so confused about?" Vala asked, while Teal'c just raised his eyebrows.

"Well, Vala" Mitchel started. "Theres this guy, see and his name is Santa Claus."

"Ah, yes" Vala replied. "The Jovial man in the red and white suit."

"Yeah, and one of the names he was known by was Kris Kringle."

"Kringle? like... Oh." Vala understood.

"Is it not Possible that this Ancient is indeed the Santa Claus of which you speak, Colonel Mitchel?" Teal'c replied.

"It seems so Teal'c." He replied.

* * *

AN:Wow 1 a day! I hope i can keep it up! Thank you for the reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine or they would have more ZPMs

* * *

"Ok, so we have santa in a stasis pod. What do we do with it?" Jack asked.

"Well Sir, I could use one of the screens here to deactivate the pod, and revive him." Carter replied.

"Do it."

* * *

"Ready." Sam was at one of the screens with her fingers in place.

She pushed a button and the pod was shut down, as well as the time-dialation field.

As the man stumbled out of the pod, his resemblances to Santa Claus became clear, He was heavyset with a white beard, and his robes were red and white.

"Hic... Navo... Tempus?" he asked of SG-1 rather unstable for his time in the pod.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Uh... he said 'is this a new' something, Time or year i think." Daniel said.

"Does he speak english?" Mitchel asked.

"I do." Kringle replied.

"Uh... hi." Jack said.

* * *

AN: Short and late. I've failed you. 


End file.
